1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital cameras and, more particularly, to a digital camera which can create one screen of image signals based on a first charge (first camera signal) produced due to first exposure by a CCD imager and a second charge (second camera signal) due to second exposure of the CCD imager.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera employs an image sensor, such as a CCD imager, to shoot a subject. If the CCD imager is given a subject image in front thereof, light receiving elements produce electric charges in proportion to the amount of light through photoelectric conversion. The charges thus produced are outputted through the vertical and horizontal transfer registers. By performing a predetermined signal process on these charges (camera signal), a subject image is reproduced on a monitor. The subject image is also recorded to a memory medium.
However, there is a limitation in the charge amount to be stored on the light receiving elements. Consequently, if the subject image has an extremely-high light quantity area (bright area), saturation of charge possibly occurs in such an area. Thus, in the conventional digital camera there has been a limitation in the dynamic range for a shot subject image.